


Afraid

by luxispanicking



Series: lux's song fics! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sapnap is the ultimate wingman, Sapnap supremacy, Songfic, dream is dense as fuck, george is self conscious, inspired by afraid by the neighborhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxispanicking/pseuds/luxispanicking
Summary: George and Dream have been dating for about four months now and George starts to have doubts about their relationship when Dream is flirting with their friends on stream.*lightly based on the song Afraid by The Neighborhood*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: lux's song fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic and my first dnf fanfic! comments are appreciated :]  
> [ cover ](https://twitter.com/luxispanicking/status/1356436588431962112?s=20)

George was beginning to have doubts about his and Dream's relationship. They had been together for about four months now, but Dream kept flirting with their friends on stream. George couldn't help but feel jealous and self conscious, even if they hadn't told their fans they were dating. But George still felt nervous about it, what if Dream didn't actually like him and wanted to break up with him? Was George a terrible boyfriend? Did he do anything wrong?

A wheeze brings him out of his thoughts, Dream was laughing in the discord call, it was something about a stupid joke Karl made. A notification alerts him that someone dmed him on discord.

Dream:  
hey are you okay?  
You've been really quiet lately

George swallows, his nerves getting to him. His chat seemed to notice and a donation came in asking him if he was okay and he mutes himself on discord.

"I'm alright chat, just a little tired. I think I'm going to end the stream here!" George smiles and looks into his camera, saying his final goodbyes to chat and then clicking the end stream button.

He quickly leaves the discord call and shuts his computer down. After his computer screen turns black he starts to feel tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. He tried to hold them in but they just came pouring out. Choking a small sob out he puts his head in his hands. He walks over to his bed where he just sobs into his pillow, tears soaking the entire thing. He soon falls into a restless sleep, dreams filled with nightmares.

George wakes up to his phone buzzing, he has ten missed calls from Dream as well has 37 unread messages from him.

Dream:  
George?  
Are you there?  
Hey babe are you okay?  
I'm really worried about you  
You just left without saying anything

Dream:  
George  
Please answer me  
I need to know if you are okay  
Please George this isn't like you

George just lets out a small laugh, as if Dream actually cares about him. He just ignored him and got out of bed, his pillow was still damp from his tears. He walked into his kitchen, making himself a small bowl of cereal. He tried to take a bite but it made him feel sick, so he just ended up throwing it away. Putting his bowl in the sink.

He walks into his room and lays back on his bed, opening his phone he sees five more messages from Dream and two calls. He ignores them and plugs his ear buds into his phone. Selecting a random playlist a familiar song starts playing.

_When I wake up, I'm afraid_  
_Somebody else might take my place_

George closes his eyes, the lyrics filling his head. What if Dream actually left him, what if he didn't care about him. Dream deserves someone better than him.

_Your face so sunny_  
_Ain't that funny?_

A memory comes to George's mind, he was on a video call with Dream and he remembers the setting sun filtering in through Dream's blinds, the warm colors making his face glow. He looked like a Greek God, chiseled from stone. So perfect in every way.

_All my friends always lie to me_  
_I know they're thinking_  
_You're too mean, I don't like you_  
_Fuck you, anyway_

Nobody knew Dream and George were dating, not even Sapnap, who is living with Dream. Nobody knew how George felt about Dream, he always covered his feelings up for him. Nobody knew how George really felt when everyone flirted with Dream.

_When I wake up, I'm afraid_  
_Somebody else might take my place_

Dream deserves someone so much better than him, he could do so much better. George was just so boring, there was nothing unique about him. How could someone as perfect as Dream love someone like George.

George sobs into his pillow, once again falling back into a deep sleep. Filled with more nightmares than before, everything swallowing him up until he was drowning. He wakes up suddenly, his eyes wide. Sweat covered his body as he breathed heavily, tears formed in his eyes again and he let out a loud sob. He turns his phone on and he sees the time, it was almost two am.

Looking down a bit more he sees eighteen unread messages from Sapnap and six unread from Bad, even Wilbur had messaged him and even came over. He closes his phone and throws it on the other side of his bed, he lets out a small laugh mixed in with a sob. Nobody really cared about him, why would they? George lays back in his bed, staring at his ceiling.

That one song came back into his mind, what if when he woke up it turned out Dream was just using him and broke up with him?

\----------------------------

Four days had passed since Dream had last heard from George, since anyone had heard from him. Dream was panicking, his boyfriend lived on the other side of the ocean and wasn't answering his messages or calls. He kept asking everyone if they had heard from George but nobody had. Sapnap noticed the amount of stress coming from Dream and confronted him in his room one night.

"Dude, are you okay? I can feel the waves of stress coming off of you." Sapnap stood in Dream's doorway, leaning on the side.

"Nobody has heard from George in four days Sap, _four days!_ " Dream lets out a panicked chuckle.

Sapnap sighs, "I know that Dream, but you're more stressed than anyone else, I get that you two are best friends but maybe he's just taking a break from the internet!"

"How can I not be worried about him Sapnap! How can I not be worried about my own boyfriend!" Dream stands up quickly from his chair, quickly realizing what he just said, "Oh shit, I said too much."

Sapnap's eyes widened a bit but then he shakes his head, "I knew you two had something going on."

Dream flushes crimson, "How did you know?"

"We've been friends for like ten years dude, you don't think I would have noticed if you started dating someone? George of all people too!" Sapnap laughs, "You were pining over each other for years!"

Sapnap walks over to Dream's bed and falls back on it. Dream shifts in his chair and faces Sapnap.

"Nobody has heard from him, I've had Bad and Wilbur message him. He hasn't responded to anyone!" Dream throws his arms in the air, "What am I supposed to do when my boyfriend lives across the ocean from me and nobody can reach him! Even Wilbur went over to his house to check on him and nothing!"

Sapnap stays quiet for a moment before sitting up, "Wilbur knows where he lives right? You could ask him for George's address and fly over, make sure he's okay."

Dream thinks for a while before speaking again, "Yeah. That could work."

Sapnap jumps up and walks over to Dream, patting him on the shoulder. "There we go, now go get your ticket and his address." He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dream messages Wilbur and purchases his ticket, he would be leaving to go see George. In real life for the first time. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He would really be seeing George soon.

Sapnap drove Dream to the airport, they had planned everything with Wilbur. Dream would fly over and Wilbur would pick him up and take him to George's house. Dream gets out of the car and says his goodbyes to Sapnap, pulling his luggage behind him.

Dream gets through security and grabs a few snacks for his ride. His anxiety getting worse the closer it got to his flight. What if something really bad happened to George, what if he didn't get there in time. The sound of his flight being called catches his attention and he goes to board his plane.

_I'm coming George, don't worry._

\---------------------------

George had been laying in bed for the past five days, doing nothing but cry. Wilbur came over yesterday but he just ignored him, he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. A loud series of knocks bring George out of his mind. The knocking just kept repeating, it wouldn't stop. He then hears a voice come from the door. One that he had only heard through his headphones.

"George! Are you there? Please answer me!"

Dream? But how could he be here, why was he here. He didn't care about him. He must be having his pizza hut date with Wilbur and wanted to come break up with me.

George stood up to go tell Dream to leave, he didn't want to see him. George opens his door to open his mouth, but a pair of big arms suffocate him before he could say anything.

"George, oh my god. You are okay, I was so scared" Dream lets out a sob.

"W-why are you here." George feels the tears in his eyes building up again.

Dream lets go of him, his hands move to his shoulders. He stares into George's eyes, his eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't hear from you for days! I was so worried! What if something happened to you a-and what if you were gone!" Dream's sobs, "I don't know what I would do with myself if you were gone!"

George couldn't believe it, Dream actually cares about him?

"I thought you hated me… I thought you wanted t-to break up with m-me." George chokes out, "You kept flirting with everyone a-and even scheduled to go meet W-Wilbur for a date."

"Oh baby, I could never leave you. You are everything I could have ever wanted. You are the most amazing person that exists. You are so beautiful and amazing, I'm so so so sorry I made you think that." Dream wraps his arms around George again, "I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I can't even put it into words how much I love you and care about you."

George couldn't believe what he just heard, Dream actually loves him? George's starts sobbing and falls into Dream's arms.

"I-I I thought you hated me! I thought you wanted to leave me, and that's why you were flirting with everyone else! "

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Dream holds George in his arms, "I am so sorry, you should have told me."

The two stand there for a bit, crying in each other's arms, Dream kisses the top of George's head and whispers how much he loves him while rubbing circles on his back.

"Can we go sit down for a bit?" Dream whispers into George's ear. The shorter nodding his head into his shoulder. Dream picks George up in his arms and the other lets out a small squeak of surprise. He carries George over to the couch and lays him on his chest.

"You are okay now, I'm here." Dream whispers in his ear, kissing his forehead. The two lay there in silence, eventually falling asleep in the embrace of each other.

Dream wakes up to a notification on his phone. Sapnap had messaged him.

Sapnap:  
Hey man, did you get there okay?  
Is George doing alright?

Dream:  
Yeah, I got here okay  
George is currently sleeping in my arms :)

Sapnap:  
Oh my god you guys are so soft  
Do you know what happened?

Dream:  
Yeah, he thought I wanted to break up with him because I kept flirting with you guys :(  
I told him that he should have told me how he was feeling about it  
I don't want him to ever feel like this again…

Sapnap:  
Oh damn  
You should have been more careful!

Dream:  
Nobody knew we were dating!  
George wasn't ready to tell everyone and I wanted to make him feel comfortable  
I didn't want to push him past his comfort zone

Sapnap:  
You should ask him if you can tell the rest of our friends, I think that would be the best

Dream:  
Your right, I'll ask him

Dream looks down and the sleeping boy in front of him, George's dark brown hair fell over his face, his red lips slightly parted. He looked like an angel and Dream fell in love even more with him. He rubs George's back lightly, not wanting to scare him.

"Hey baby, I have a quick question."

George opens his eyes slowly, eyelashes fluttering. He lets out a little noise.

"Can I tell the smp that we are dating? I think everyone would stop flirting so we won't have misunderstandings in the future. I won't tell the fans yet though. "

George let's out a small "Yeah" before falling back asleep.

Dream opens discord back up on his phone, he goes on to the smp discord and starts typing out a message.

Dream:  
@everyone  
Sorry for the ping but this is important, me and George have been dating for about four months now and we wanted to just let everyone know. I hope you all understand :)

Dream clicks the send button and lets out his breath he didn't even know he was holding in. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt much better. He looks back and sees everyone sending messages of "Congratulations!" and "I knew you two had something going on!"

Dream put his phone to the side and looks at the boy laying on his chest. He was so in love, it swallowed him whole. He couldn't even put it into words how much he loved George. Nothing in the entire universe could even compare to the amount of love he felt. He was the luckiest guy ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I wrote this in like 3 hours because I had the sudden inspiration to write, I hope you liked it! comments are appreciated :]


End file.
